It Will Rain Without You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe is upset with Beca.


**It Will Rain Without You**

The Barden Bellas were trying to get through rehearsal but they could feel the tension between Beca and Chloe, which stopped them from performing to the best of their ability.

"Stop. Just stop." Aubrey rubbed her face with her hands. "Beca… Chloe. What's your deal?"

"We're fine," Beca assured her. She glanced at Chloe and the redhead looked away from her.

"Really?" Cynthia Rose asked. "Because you two haven't said one word to each other all day."

Chloe sighed and stepped off the stage. "I'm done for today." She grabbed her purse from the table and left.

Aubrey watched her best friend leave before glaring at Beca. "What'd you do?"

"Excuse me?" Beca asked.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Aubrey repeated emphasizing each word with anger. "I told you when you two started dating six months ago that if you ever hurt her, I'd make it so you wouldn't be able to DJ anywhere but kids' birthday parties. Why is my best friend upset?"

Beca shook her head and got off of the stage. "I'm not dealing with you."

Aubrey grabbed Beca by the arm. "Oh, you most definitely are."

The brunette pulled her arm out of Aubrey's grasp. "We had a fight, okay? She won't talk to me. I've called and texted… she just won't talk to me."

Aubrey heard Beca's voice break and realized that the brunette was hurting just as much as Chloe. Aubrey wasn't sure what to do. "What happened?" Aubrey asked, softly.

"I messed everything up." Beca headed towards the door to go find Chloe. She needed the redhead to talk to her.

* * *

Chloe was in her room when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She went over to the door and peeked through the peephole, sighing when she saw Beca. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door.

Beca's heart shattered at seeing Chloe's eyes red and her cheeks tearstained. She stepped forward and reached for the redhead's hand but Chloe brought her hand up to brush the hair out of her face to avoid the contact. "Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Okay, can I talk?" Beca asked.

Chloe moved from the door to sit in the living room. Beca took that as an invitation and entered the apartment. She closed the door and sat across from her girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Beca began. "I know I did the wrong thing."

"You more than did the wrong thing, Beca," Chloe snapped. "I told you I loved you and you said nothing. Not one thing. You changed the subject. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I know. I just… I didn't know what to say." Beca began fiddling with her fingers.

"I love you, too would've worked. Unless you don't. Is that what it is?" Chloe asked. "Six months together and you don't love me?" Chloe stood up and began pacing. "I know you've never been in a serious relationship before and you don't like letting people in but I thought things were different with me."

"Things are." Beca stood up. "They are different, Chloe. I've opened myself up to you."

"But you haven't," Chloe stated. "You can't even tell me you love me."

"I do love you. I love you, Chloe." Beca felt something wash over her. She felt lighter somehow. She had never said those words before but she had never meant anything as much as she meant those three words.

Chloe simply stared at Beca before shaking her head. "You're just saying that now because you think it's what I want to hear." It was what she wanted to hear and she loved hearing Beca say it but she wasn't sure if her girlfriend said them so they'd stop fighting or because she meant it.

The apartment door opened and Aubrey paused at the door. "Um, I'll come back.'

"No," Chloe said. "Beca was just leaving."

"Chloe," Beca pleaded. Chloe turned away from her so Beca left the apartment.

"What's going on between you two?" Aubrey asked as she closed the door.

Chloe told her best friend how she had told Beca how she loved her and gotten no reaction.

"I'm not her biggest fan but I can tell you that she does love you."

Chloe looked at her best friend with surprise. "Did she say something?"

Aubrey shook her head. "It's just obvious through her actions. She does everything she can to make you happy. You two are great together."

"Then why can't she tell me how she feels?" Chloe asked.

"She's probably never said it before. We both know how she used to be. Closed off. I know you helped break down her walls but she probably doesn't know how to express how she feels. She's emotionally inept."

Chloe nodded. "You're right. God, I was so mean to her. It just hurt so much when she didn't say it back."

"Take some time and then call her." Aubrey put an arm around Chloe's shoulders and gave her a little hug. "I'm sure you two can work it out."

* * *

Later that day, Chloe was sitting in the living room holding her phone. She had begun to call Beca three times now but wasn't sure what to say. She felt like a horrible person for treating her the way she did.

"Just call her," Aubrey said from the couch across from her.

"What if she's decided that-,"

"No negative thoughts. As much as I can't stand your girlfriend, I won't be able to stand you moping around about her either. Call her."

Chloe frowned and looked towards the window. "What's that sound?"

Aubrey listened for a moment and heard something as well. She moved towards the window and peeked through the blinds. She smiled and pulled the blinds up before opening the window. "You should come see this."

Chloe moved to the window and saw the Barden Bellas standing outside her on-campus apartment with Beca. Chloe smiled and listened to the words of the song that Beca was singing, a mash-up of _It Will Rain_ and _Without You_ by Bruno Mars and David Guetta respectively.

_Beca: If you ever leave me, baby. Leave some morphine at my door 'cause it will take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore / 'cause I can't win, I can't reign. I will never win this game without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you. Without you / There'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Everyday it'll rain / Without you._

Beca saw Chloe move away from the window and worried that the redhead wasn't ready to forgive her. Her worries dissipated, though, when she saw her girlfriend exiting her apartment building.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I don't want to lose you, Chloe."

Chloe kissed Beca before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, too. I wasn't being fair. I was hurt and being irrational."

"I meant it when I said I love you." Beca looked Chloe in the eyes. "I love you."

Chloe smiled big and it made Beca's heart soar. "I love you, too."


End file.
